Los héroes de la internet 2
by Konata12
Summary: Esta historia trata de unos amigos de internet que luego se encuentran por una fuerza extraña que los atrajo hacia el mundo de la internet y tienen que luchar contra monstruos,virus,etc.


Capitulo 2: ¿Donde estoy? ¿que paso? ¿que hora es? ¡ya están dando la rosa de Guadalupe!

* * *

Hola ¿a que no me esperaban hoy? .w: los e impresionado,e aparecido como el héroe en pleno disturbio,los e salvado de un examen,ok no puedo llegar tan lejos como eso ._. (?) veamos que paso en el siguiente capi! /._./

* * *

Konata's POV

Después de lo de anoche,no recuerdo nada. Desperté en un lugar extraño,pero a la ves un poco familiar por alguna razón; era un bosque,se podía apreciar la fauna de los animales y de las plantas. Me levante del pasto y me senté para poder ver mas claro,y sin darme cuenta,me senté como lo aria un japones,con las piernas arrodilladas en el pasto,y mis manos descansando en mis rodillas.

- **¿Pero donde estoy? -** Me pregunte para mi misma,mientras contemplaba los arboles de allí,sin percatarme de que alguien estaba atrás mio.

**- Oye niña no te quedes ahí,hay pedobears por esta zona - **Me dijo un chico con sombrero de paja,que era como tres beses mas alto que yo. Y por alguna razón,el comentario me molestó,me enfurecí cuando me dijo "niña".

Yo me levante y lo mire desafiante - **¡No me vuelvas a decir niña o juro que te parto la madre! **- no puedo creer que aya dicho eso,pero no sentí ninguna vergüenza,me sentía muy confiada de mi misma. Al parecer el se alegro un poco de verme.

**- Oh Konata eres tu **- Me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo no entendía nada y lo mire con extrañeza,el al percatase de eso prosiguió - **jeje no me debes reconocer,haber si esto te suena familiar; "¿quieres que entrenemos?"**

Y apenas dijo eso ya lo reconocí; era mi tío Luffy,el cual pertenecía a mi familia en facebook. Yo sin ninguna razón lo abrase y lloriquee,algo que nunca aria,ya que soy mas bien...fría - ¡**Tío Luffy! **- dije mientras lo abrazaba - **que pasa,no entiendo nada,donde hay dulces - **lloraba estilo anime mientras lo abrazaba,sin darme cuenta que dije "donde hay dulces" ok ya entendí mas o menos lo que pasaba. Anoche cuando acepte ese cartel,me trajo al mundo de la internet,y pare aquí,ocasionando un daño en las dimensiones paralelas haciendo que yo tomara la forma de mi avatar y su personalidad,la cual era "Konata" y con mis amigos paso lo mismo. Esto nos lleva a una conclusión; ¿cuantas naranjas le quedo a pedro?

- **Jejeje tranquila **- Me alejo un poco - **a mi también me paso lo mismo,igual que a todos los demás** -Me explico con una sonrisa,pero yo no le podía entender,tenia mucho hambre y quería correr por todas partes. El al darse cuenta de que no le prestaba atención,rodó los ojos y me dio una bolsa con dulces - **toma para que se te acomoden las neuronas -**

Yo tome la bolsa con dulces y comí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Nunca había sentido un sabor tan...dulce,era como estar en el cielo. Aunque suene un poco raro,algunas beses no entendía a mi avatar Konata,como por ejemplo su adicción a los dulces,o cuando decía su típica frase " todos son mis amigos,incluso mis enemigos,y aunque hagan lo mas malo del mundo yo siempre los apoyare y estaré con ellos" era demasiado buena para mi,aunque la aya "inventado" era como si ella fuera otra persona aparte de mí.

Cuando termine la bolsa de dulces juraría que casi me pongo a llorar,pero no lo hice; 1: Porque no quiero parecer débil y algunas beses tenía orgullo. y 2: Porque recordé que podía usar magia,katana,kunais,etc. Me senté en el suelo e intente hacer aparecer otra bolsa de dulces,supongo que era mas fácil escribirlo que hacerlo,ya que no pude intentarlo y eso me frustró.

**- Grrrr ¡porque no puedo usar magia! ¡es muy difícil! -** Golpee mi puño contra el pasto,mientras Luffy se sentaba al lado mio.

**- Jeje yo también intente hacer el gomu gomu no,me resulto un poco difícil,pero lo logre - **Y me dedico una sonrisa,mientras yo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados,¿estaba presumiendo? ¡pues ya vera! ¡yo seré mas fuerte y aprenderé antes que el!, y cuando estaba por decirlo,alguien vino corriendo; la pude reconocer al acto,si todos tienen sus avatar de siempre,entonces ella debía de ser mi itoko san (prima) la cual era hija de mi tío Luffy.

- **¡Papa! ¡papa! - **Se fue corriendo hasta Luffy y lo miro con ojitos de cachorro abandonado - **¿me das dulces? ¡por favor! - **ella era casi igual que yo,eramos como hermanas,pero lo único que teníamos de diferente era que a ella le gustaba el yaoi y a mi no. La mire divertida,y la salude.

- **¡Hey itoko san! ¿no saludaras a tu prima favorita? mira que no te daré dulces -** dije con una sonrisa,mientras que ella me miraba entre sorprendida y feliz,nos acercamos y nos dimos un tipo de saludo en clave,lo cual hizo reír al tío Luffy,cielos,creo que lloverá,me olvide el paraguas.

- **¡Itoko san! pensé que no lo aceptarías -** dijo refiriéndose al cartel de "¿estas lista para entrar a la internet?".

**- ¡Pues claro! no les dejaría la diversión solo a ustedes -** le sonreí,y me puse a pensar,¿si toda la internet esta aquí,entonces significa que podemos descargar juegos y vivírlos? ¿y ver videos seria como ir al cine? ¿leer algo seria como si el que lo escribió estaría dando un discurso? la verdad no me molestaría vivir así. ¡Si! le acerté a todo,pero no todo lo que brilla es oro; ¿que pasaría si un virus nos ataca? contando que este mundo es como vivírlo,supongo que luchar contra un virus también.

Mientras yo estaba en mis pensamientos,alguien nos lanzó algo parecido a una bola de energía,pero por suerte el tío Luffy tenía buenos reflejos,y nos salvó.

Todos miramos hacia donde había venido la bola de energía,y vimos a un chico que parecía de 18 años mas o menos,venia todo vestido de rojo,y su cabello era rojo igual que sus ojos,sus ojos no tenian brillo,ni tampoco tenia boca,lo cual no hacia ver malote. Itoko san y yo no pudimos evitar la hemorragia nasal

- **¡Que sexy! - **dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras nuestros ojos se formaban en corazones. Luffy nos miro con los ojos entrecerrados y con una vena estilo anime en su cabeza,mientras nos pegaba un coscorrón a las dos.

- ¡**Cállense! no es momento para orgasmos ahora - **dijo aun mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados,mientras que nosotras dos nos caía una gota estilo anime mientras que nos rascábamos la cabeza.

Y sin darnos cuenta,el rojito nos atacó con mas bolas de energía,no tuvimos tiempo de esquivar,así que todos serramos los ojos esperando el golpe,el cual nunca llego,ya que un campo de fuerza oscuro (así como el de Raven de los jóvenes titanes,pero el campo de fuerza era un poco mas transparente) nos protegió,reconocí el campo de fuerza,era de mi magia oscura,no lo usaba mucho,pero me alegra al menos saber usarlo.

El chico rojo se paro en frente de nosotros y nos miro con su mirada vacía,me daba pena,parecía como si no tuviera sentimientos y estaría sufriendo,entonces hice algo típico de Konata; me pare,fui hasta donde estaba ese chico y lo abrase,esperando que algo bueno pasara,pero no paso nada. El solo se quedo quieto,y después de unos segundos puso su mano en mi espalda,y sentí como un extraño liquido que me ardía entraba por mi cuerpo,y eso me hizo marear mucho.

- **¡Konata! - **fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de serrar los ojos y desmayarme.

Continuara..

* * *

La inspiración esta por do quier,ser o no ser,esa es la cuestión,porque si no es inspiración,de floja quedo yo xD bueno cada ves que aparezca un nuevo personaje "importante" amigo o enemigo del protagonista (Konata) lo describiré al final .3.

Pan:

El nombre de la itoko de Konata es "Son pan" que ella se apoda "legendaria"

personalidad: Es dulce y tierna cuando le conviene,no le gusta que le digan "tierna",ella es buena compresiva y bondadosa con los que conoce,se enoja si se meten con sus dulces (aveces) y es del tipo "tsundere"

familiares aparecidos en la historia:

Luffy: Padre

Konata: Prima

Edad: 14 años

Avatar: Ella usa el avatar de Shana,del anime "Shakugan No Shana"

Poderes: Usa magia,y también poderes sayajin y los del personaje Shana

Luffy:

Personalidad: La mayoría de las beses es normal,ni alegre ni enojon,le gusta dar consejos y ayudar a sus amigos. Se pone serio y se enoja cuando se trata de algo importante (como por ejemplo un amigo en peligro) y cuando esta feliz llueven inus y nekos (?)

familiares aparecidos en la historia:

Pan: Hija

Konata: Sobrina

Edad: Su edad es 14,¿pensaran que es muy chico para tener hijos no? pues ¡welcome the world internet! xD

Avatar: Usa el avatar de Monkey D. Luffy,del anime "One Piece"

Poderes: Gomu gomu no,gomu gomu no pistoru (y muchas mas que no conozco aun xD)

Konata:

Personalidad: Ella es del tipo "bipolar" tiene muchas personalidades,las cuales verán a medida que pasen los capítulos. Por su bipolaridad de un momento a otro podría estar enojada pero ponerse feliz y luego triste la mayoría de las beses sin razón,le molesta que se metan con sus amigos,es de esos de "si te metes con mis amigos de metes conmigo" le enoja que le digan tierna,niña,baja,enana,etc. no le gusta que la traten como niña

Familiares aparecidos en la historia:

Luffy: Tío

Pan: Prima

Edad: 12 años

Avatar: Usa un avatar original,tiene el pelo azul oscuro y corto,arriba de la cabeza tiene un mechón de pelo que forma como unas olas y sus ojos son morados oscuros. Tiene una remera morada pálida y un baquero azul,y usa zapatillas negras.

Poderes: Usa magia oscura,y también es un ninja,pero dejo la academia después de un tiempo

Bueno eso fue todo,nos vemos en el próximo capi :33


End file.
